Photographic cameras capture a series of images on strips of sensitized film. After exposure, the film strip is chemically processed to develop stable negative images on the film. These film strips are passed through a printer that serially focuses each image onto a matching area on a strip of photosensitive paper. Each image is pre-analyzed for density and color balance, and the exposure of the film image onto the paper is controlled to correct for errors in film density and film color balance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,418, Kazami et al discloses an arrangement for printing a plurality of images from a film strip onto a roll of photosensitive paper. A series of single images on the film strip are printed to print paper. The paper is moved for each successive negative so that a series of images on the film strip are sequentially formed in various areas of a frame on the paper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,683 to Otaka et al operates on a unitary negative to create separate prints from various areas of the negative. Both patents do not increase print speed and require an exposure series of individual exposures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,892 discloses separable shuttering arrangement for an image receiving sheet. No method of advancing paper or image strips is disclosed.
It is, of course, highly advantageous to be able to simultaneously print multiple images, each of which has the correct density and color balance.